ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
I Can Hear a Rainbow
Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests de:Ich kann einen Regenbogen hören Walkthrough * Obtain Carbuncle's Ruby. ** This is a Rare/Exclusive item that may be obtained from nearly any type of Leech-type mob, though drop rate is known to be incredibly low overall. ** The drop rate can be improved if you have Thief main/support job, with Treasure Hunter job trait active. * When the Ruby is in your possession, go to the House of the Hero at (G-3) in Windurst Walls (the ruby must be in your inventory). Check the front door, and you will receive a cutscene, where you will be asked to find "the seven colors". * The "seven colors" that are required correspond to the colors of a rainbow. They are obtained by zoning into an outdoor, enemy-populated area while one of six weather effects is active—the seventh is obtained by zoning into an outdoor, enemy-populated area with no weather effect at all. ** To clarify: "Outdoor" means that you may not zone into a cave or dungeon area to obtain a color. ** To clarify: "Enemy-Populated" means that you may not zone into a town or city to obtain a color. ** Cannot obtain weather effects by having Scholar cast them on you. *Zoning into an area with the above requirements (that you have not yet obtained) and with the ruby in your inventory (or Mog Satchel) will trigger a short cutscene upon entering the area, where Carbuncle will remark on the color of light that you have found. (You will not see the same cutscene again.) ** This can be done by logging out and back into the zone. ** This can be done while riding a chocobo. ** This can be done by using an outpost teleport into the zone. ** This can be done by teleporting into the zone (Teleport-Dem, etc). **Weather Checker NPCs in each town or city can help predict when and where the weather you will be looking for will be in effect. Bear in mind, however, that these Weather Checkers will not be completely accurate; some weather effects may occur on days they are not predicted to be on, and vice-versa. ** This can be done with the carbuncle ruby inside your mog satchel. *Locations of areas meeting the requirements for Carbuncle's "colors of light" are as follows: * When all seven colors are obtained, you will receive an additional cutscene where Carbuncle will fly off to La Theine Plateau. Head there and go to the stone circle at (G-6). * Trade Carbuncle's Ruby to the ??? at the center of the circle. You will receive a final cutscene, after which the Summoner job will become available to you. ** It is worth noting that, for each time that a player completes this quest, a rainbow (the same one as seen in the cutscene) will appear over the Crag of Holla on the next Vana'diel Day (so long as the weather is not Rain). Should it be rainy weather, the rainbow should appear shortly after the rainy weather stops if it is before 18:00 in-game. EDIT: The Rainbow will appear the same Vana'diel day if you complete the summoner mission early enough in the game day. Notes * Even if a possible weather is not predicted by a Weather Reporter, there is still a slight chance that it can may occur, if the day corresponds to that weather. *Vana'diel has Seasons which affect the weather. If you are having trouble finding weather it may be the wrong time of year. * Outdoor, enemy-populated areas, that have the weather elements but will not react to the quest: :Qufim Island :Lufaise Meadows :Attohwa Chasm :Misareaux Coast :Ship bound for Selbina Not verified but did not work for me (Exiodus): :East Sarutabaruta ::EDIT: I tried this location yesterday and it worked fine for me, granting Orange light (clear skies). --Kyuuketuki 11:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: I, also confirmed this. It gave me Orange light (clear skies). -- User:Exconvictriddick 10:56, 11 September 2009 (EST) :West Sarutabaruta Not verified but did not work for me (Scryebloodstone): :East Ronfaure :West Ronfaure :North Gustaberg :South Gustaberg Not verified but DID work for me (scouseybizzle): :West Ronfaure ::EDIT: I tried this location first and gave me the orange light straight away. ::EDIT: tried it first and did not get anything. ::EDIT: I tried this location first, and gave me the orange light. Verified: The Carbuncle's Ruby can be in your Mog Satchel and you will still receive the effects as if it was in your backpack. * Player information and testimonials at the Talk Page